Groovy Powers and Towers
by Ellis97
Summary: As the cheerleading contest comes, the girls discover that their powers are developing even more and that also means that their powers are at risk of being exposed, so Adrienne takes them to a secret location to train and learn to control their powers. Little do they realize that Larry and his new partner, Tim the Witchsmeller has secretly followed them to get more info.
1. Super Strength

**Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, it looks like it's time for another Groove Squad adventure! It would seem that we've got more to learn in this arc than meets the eye. I've decided to not give you the details, but I sure will assure you to expect some surprises.**

 **BRING IT ON FANFICTION!**

* * *

Our story opens up in Bay City, where we see none other than Penny and her friends walking to school.

"You know, it really is kind of funny..." said Ping.

"What is?" asked Bridget.

"I mean, when Penny and Bridget came, they wanted to get away from the bizarre stuff back home and have a normal, boring life, but now, their lives have gotten more insane than before." Ping giggled.

"Yeah, come to think of it, it's almost like normality will never come into our lives." Penny remarked.

"Don't remind me." Bridget deadpanned.

Just then, Star, Stacy, and Roxanne came strutting down the hallway, looking all catty and smug-like.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Klutzy Pants Sisters?" Star smirked. "I'm assuming that your eldest one here has been practicing to become a black sheep?"

"Very funny, Star." Chrissy retorted. "I see they let you out of your cage this morning!"

"I hope you've been practicing on controlling your clumsiness, Chrissy! Because if you give me a concussion, you are so DEAD!" Star glared at the blonde. "Come on, girls!"

"Coming." said Stacy and Roxanne.

The trio of alpha-female wannabes made a snooty look and they strutted down to class.

Chrissy growled. "Oh that...that...that...girl..."

"Just let it go, Chrissy..." Mackenzie put a hand on Chrissy's shoulder.

"She just makes me...so mad!" Chrissy growled as she slammed her fist into a locker, causing a large hole in it.

"Easy! Control yourself..." Bridget said as she massaged Chrissy's shoulders. "After all, we can't draw unwanted attention to ourselves."

Chrissy took a breath. "Fine...let's go! We're gonna be late for class."

Over the next few times Chrissy ran into Star, she tripped her at lunchtime, threw a paper ball at her, got her stuck with two hours of Saturday detention, and even dunked her head in the toilet.

"Ugh! I can't stand that orange haired witch!" She grunted. "She makes me so mad, I just want to...to..."

Chrissy furiously grabbed a hair dryer and threw down to the ground, which caused it to go so far underneath the room, it fell right into the principal's office.

"GIRLS! OFFICE" shouted the principal.

"Ooh, girl you are in trouble now." Bridget raised her eyebrows.

* * *

The girls went downstairs to the office, so the principal could have a little confrontation with them.

"Listen Ms. Van Thrope, you are the captain of the cheerleader squad and I understand that you are trying to show these two exchange students around and are under a little stress, but that does not give you the right to damage school property, especially my office!" said the principal.

Chrissy tried to explain. "But sir, I can explain-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses! I have no choice but to suspend you for the rest of the week!" the princiapl said sternly. "Maybe then you can get your act together!"

Chrissy kept trying to talk. "But-"

"I said, no excuses!" the principal snapped.

"Yes sir..." Chrissy nodded in defeat.

"And as for you four, I'm going to have to put you in Saturday detention for the next two weeks." the principal turned to the others. "I want to make sure none of this happens again, okay?"

"Yes sir..." said the girls sadly.

"Good. Now get out!" said the principal.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Dr. Nightingale's laboratory, the mad scientist and his cyborg henchman, Larry were having a little discussion regarding Larry's photographic evidence on the Groove Squad.

"So these are the photos you found, Larry?" Nightingale asked his dastardly minion.

"Oh yes, doctor." Larry nodded. "That's them. They call themselves, 'The Groove Squad.'"

"Groove Squad? That's a little...campy." Nightingale remarked. "And did you see anything else?"

"Oh yeah! I believe they were with some black British guy with blonde hair..." Larry added.

"Black British guy with blonde hair?" Nightingale raised his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Larry nodded. "And I think his name was...Adrienne or something?"

Nightingale gasped. "Larry! You must go back to them and find more information! I must know if that really is my old nemesis, Agent 007!"

"I'll take care of it, boss. I'll take care of it immediately." Larry nodded.

"And just so I can make sure what you're saying is true, I'm giving you a little partner as an early birthday present." Nightingale said as he pressed a button on his desk.

Just then, the door opened up to reveal a small man with some kind of exterminator-like outfit.

"Larry, meet Tim the Wictchsmeller." said Nightingale. "He will be your new partner."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Witchsmeller." Larry stuck out his hand.

"Yes, greetings indeed." Tim said as he condescendingly pushed Larry's mechanical claw away.

"Tim here claims to be an expert on tracking down people, especially if it involves people with powers." Nightingale explained.

"Preferably witches." said Tim.

"Do not waste your time, my dear hunter." said Nightingale. "There's no such thing as witches. Now, you two must track down those superhero girls and figure out if that was truly my old nemesis they were associating with! If you do, there is a big reward in it for both of you."

"We'll take care of it boss." Larry saluted.

"Indeed." Tim nodded. "I know that this is the work of witchcraft and I intend to capture those girls by any means!"

"Then get to it!" Nightingale hissed. "I need to get more Intel if we are to achieve...total world domination."

Nightingale pressed a button on his desk and a trap door opened up below.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Tim and Larry shouted as they fell down the trap door.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, it looks like something is going on with Chrissy's powers. But what could be going on? Stay tuned and find out!**


	2. Power Trip

The girls went back to Chrissy's house to talk things over.

"Wow Chrissy, that was pretty impressive what you did back there." said Penny. "A little weird, but incredible."

"I'd even go so far as to say that was...SMASHING!" Ping laughed.

The other girls groaned at Ping's pun.

"You think maybe your powers could be developing more?" Penny asked Chrissy.

"Possibly, maybe Adrienne might know what is going on." said Mac. "He's always so helpful."

"And the fact that he's the only adult who actually knows about our powers." Bridget deadpanned.

"Come on ladies, let's fly." said Chrissy.

The girls got up and headed over to Adrienne's house.

"For the record, my power is flying." said Ping.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Adrienne's house, he was talking with some sort of tall science nerd.

"So, you're here for the scientist tryouts?" He asked the young man.

"Why yes, sir." said the young man. "My name is Looney Purkle and I am a child prodigy."

"I see, so, what can you do?" asked Adrienne.

Looney replied, "I can make growth serum that does the opposite what it is supposed to do, I like to take long walks on the beach, and I really want to be a character for this cartoon because-"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." said Adrienne. "Just please go."

"Aww..." Looney sighed and walked away.

Adrienne sighed, "Well, that was the only audition today."

Just then, the Groove Squad arrived at the house.

"Yo, Adrienne!" shouted Chrissy.

"Oh, hello ladies." said Adrienne. "What brings you here?"

"I think we may be experiencing something with our powers." said Penny.

"Define, 'something." said Adrienne.

Mac explained, "Well earlier today, we had a little mishap with Chrissy's powers."

"Mishap? What kind of mishap?" asked Adrienne.

The girls wasted no time in how Star kept irritating Chrissy and somehow, it caused her to break down an entire floorboard and landed her in detention.

"Interesting..." Adrienne nodded. "It would seem that your powers are starting to get out of control and thereby, developing more. We'd better start a training session right now before things get out of hand! Luckily, I happen to know a nice place where we can do that,"

"Great." said Penny. "Come on! Let's go practicing!"

Adrienne and the girls got into the car and he drove them off to the secret training place. At that same time, Napoleon and Brain looked out the door.

"Well Brain, looks like they're off to train." Napoleon told Brain. "You know what that means?"

"Following them in cheesy disguises to secretly help them if bad guys arrive?" asked Brain.

"No." Napoleon shook his head. "That means it's time to have a little doggy's night out."

"Wow, what are going to do on this 'doggy's night out?'" asked Brain.

"You'll see." said Napoleon. "Now come on! We've got a junkyard waiting for us!"

Brain shrugged and followed Napoleon out of the doggy door and the two headed off into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tim and Larry were somewhere in an alley thinking of a plan to find the Groove Squad.

"So, how exactly do you propose we find these girls?" Larry asked Tim.

"It's quite simple, my friend." Tim said condescendingly. "All we need to do is wait for them..."

Larry looked through his binoculars and saw Adrienne's car approaching them. "I see them approaching!"

"Good!" said Tim. "Larry! Hand me the slingshot!"

Larry opened up a compartment in his body and handed Tim a slingshot. "Here you go, Tim."

After taking a good look at the coming car, Tim aimed a perfect shot on the back of the car's trunk. It was so perfect that our heroes didn't even notice.

Tim then picked up a small mobile device and it started beeping. "Come my compadre, we must make haste!"

"Right behind ya, pal." Larry followed Tim back to his truck, cleverly disguised as a bookmobile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the girls are off to do some training, while the dogs are off having some fun of their own. Also, it looks like Tim and Larry have a lead on the gang. Will the girls stay in the clear for long? Stay tuned and find out!**


	3. Training Time

The Groove Squad arrived in some remote location in the woods outside of town, ready to practice and master their powers.

"Okay girls, here we are." said Adrienne. "This is where we are going to train."

"In the woods?" Chrissy raised an eyebrow. "Can't we go somewhere cooler, like a secret cave or underground lair?"

"Well we would, but I lost my map to the training cave a while ago." said Adrienne. "Now let's get down to business."

The girls shrugged and got out of the car.

"Okay ladies, let's start with Chrissy." said Adrienne. "Now, you got stronger when that Star bloke provoked you, right?"

"That's right...God I just wanna choke her till her head pops off!" Chrissy clenched her fists.

"It would seem that Chrissy's powers seem to revolve around anger." said Adrienne. "I think that her getting angrier was what caused her to smash the floor."

"So the angrier she gets, the more her strength increases." Penny concluded.

"Bingo, Penny!" Adrienne snapped his fingers. "However, if Chrissy gets too angry at once, it could result in something much worse."

"Don't worry cuz, I have managed to control my anger by sheer willpower." said Chrissy.

"I hope so." said Adrienne. "There's no telling what could happen. Now, what about the rest of you?"

"I don't really know much for the rest of us, all we can do is fly, use telekinesis, see-through buildings, and turn invisible." said Bridget.

"Then we'd better get around to perfecting them." said Adrienne. "Ping! You're up first!"

Ping gasped. "Me? I-I-I-I don't think so. You see, I have a doctor's note and..."

"Come on Ping, don't be such a big baby!" Bridget said as she pushed Ping right to Adrienne.

"Aw..." Ping whined.

"Okay Ping, try flying all the way across the lake and back." Adrienne pointed to the other side of the lake.

Ping gulped. "Uh, okay..."

Ping took a deep breath and all of a sudden, she zoomed at a very fast speed, almost as fast as lightning itself.

"Wowsers! Did you see that?" Penny gasped.

"I did, but I don't believe it." said Mac.

Ping came back to her original place. "Oh my God! Did I just...move fast?"

"It would seem that you did." said Adrienne. "Apparently your new power is super speed."

"Oh my God! I didn't even notice." said Ping. "It's like one second I was here and in the blink of an eye, I kind of was still here."

"In a way, yes." Adrienne nodded. "Keep practicing your super speed, but don't be careless. The last thing we want is to attract unwanted attention."

"Sure, I uh, think I can do it." Ping nervously chuckled.

"So, who is next, Adrienne?" asked Penny.

"You are, doll." said Adrienne. "Now Penny, what was your power again?"

"My power is telekinesis." Penny replied. "You know, make things move and float with my mind."

"Okay, let's start with you lifting that stick over there." Adrienne said as he pointed to a stick.

Penny put her fingers on her forehead and started to concentrate on the stick. Just then, her eyes started to glow and the stick started to float into the air.

"Groovy, baby." Adrienne gave a thumbs up. "Now let's try something a bit more difficult."

"Like what?" asked Penny.

Adrienne looked around the woods and then saw something, "That rock! Lift that rock!"

"I don't know Adrienne, that rock seems almost as big as a tire." said Penny.

"Not if you really strain your brain hard enough." said Adrienne. "Now go on and lift that rock!"

"Okay..." Penny breathed in deeply.

Penny put her fingers on her head and stared real hard at the rock. After some straining, she was able to make the rock float a couple of feet into the air.

"Good! Good!" said Adrienne. "Now move those rocks over to that tree!"

Penny strained her brain harder and moved the rock over to the tree.

"Keep practicing that." said Adrienne. "Now Mac! Try to focus your see-through vision on something."

"Okay, I'll try." Mac said as she started focusing her eyes on something.

He focused her eyes onto the forest and saw everything that was inside of them such as the tree sap and the animals inhabiting them.

"Hey, I'm really gettin the hang of this." said Mac. "I wonder what else I can see."

Mac then focused her eyes on her friends and saw right through their clothes.

"Yikes!" She exclaimed.

The girls screamed and covered themselves with their hands.

"Um...maybe you should try not focusing on something in the woods." Adrienne suggested.

"Good choice." said Mac.

"Now Bridget, you're power is invisibility, right?" Adrienne asked the redhead.

"That's right, it is." said Bridget.

"But you have to be careful, since even when you are invisible, people can still find ways to spot you." said Adrienne.

"How?" asked Bridget.

"Well, they can still see your footprints, hear your voice, bump into you, or see your shadow." Adrienne explained. "So we need to find a way to prevent you from being spotted."

"That's gonna be quite a challenge, if you ask me." Bridget remarked.

Adrienne then turned to Chrissy, "Okay Chrissy, try out your strength on that boulder that Penny lifted."

"Sure Adrienne." Chrissy gave a thumbs up.

Chrissy tried to lift up the boulder, but she didn't have any luck.

"Try again, cuz." said Adrienne.

Chrissy tried to lift up the boulder again and pulled even harder, but could barely lift it up an inch.

"Adrienne, what's going on?" Chrissy asked Adrienne. "Just a couple of hours ago, I was able to smash a whole bathroom floor and now I can't lift squat."

"It would seem that you may have used up most of your energy back at school." said Adrienne. "It might need a while to recharge. You'd better sit this one out, Chrissy."

"Fine." Chrissy sat down on a log, feeling down in the mouth. "My first training session and I'm too weak to participate."

While Chrissy was sulking and the other girls were practicing their powers, little did they know that they were being tracked down by the henchmen of their arch-enemy.

"We're almost there." Tim said to Larry as he looked at the GPS tracking screen.

"The boss will be pleased." Larry remarked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Chrissy is run out of power for now. Little does she know that she's more powerful than she believes. Way more powerful. Stay tuned for new developments.**


	4. Judo Broads

Back in the woods, the Groove Squad had been continuing practicing their powers, while Chrissy just sat down on the rock, feeling frustrated.

"They get to master their powers, and I have nothing to take my anger out on..." She mumbled to herself.

"Okay ladies, time to take a little rest before the next part of our training lesson." said Adrienne.

"Finally, I was getting air sickness from that flying." Ping said as she landed down onto the ground.

Adrienne handed the girls some water, "Here. You'll need to stay hydrated if you want to keep up your strength."

The girls sat down and drank from their respective water bottles.

"Boy, this training thing is hard work." Penny remarked. "I could've blown my neo cortex on that mind-moving."

"And I was getting really air sick." Ping said. "Oh my God, I could've spun in midair like a piñata."

"There are only so many things I can look at with me see-through vision." said Mackenzie. "But there are also some things I don't intend on looking at."

"There are some places I intend to sneak into during the day using my invisibility." Bridget said.

"You know Chrissy, your powers should be recharged by now." said Penny. "Why don't you try giving them a shot?"

"Okay." said Chrissy.

Chrissy went over to a boulder and started to pick it up. She managed to lift it.

"Aha! Looks like I'm back in shape." She said.

Just then, her arm started wiggling and the rock fell right onto her. She burrowed her way to back to the gang.

"Great, I've lost my strength just when I got it back." Chrissy deadpanned as she got out of the hole she dug.

The girls all laughed at her, much to her irritation. Just then, Adrienne arrived back with a punching dummy.

"I hope you girls are re hydrated, because we have another round of training ahead of us." He said.

"What kind of training are we gonna do this time, Adrienne?" asked Chrissy.

"We're going to do a little something called, martial arts." Adrienne replied. "It will help you when you are trying to defend yourselves."

"In case we lose our powers in the middle of battle?" asked Mac.

"Well that, and because it's mandatory for superheroes to learn martial arts." Adrienne said.

"So which martial art are we gonna learn?" asked Penny. "Kung-fu? Karate? Jujitsu?"

"Judo." Adrienne replied. "It's a modern martial art often used in sporting events. It was originally created in 1882 by Jigoro Kano as a physical, mental, and moral pedagogy in Japan."

"Sounds real scary if you ask me." Ping gulped.

"Nonsense, it's really incredible, Ping." Adrienne assured her. "Although sparing may be involved in the future."

"What?" Ping gasped.

"That works for me." said Bridget. "Now for a super cool written training montage."

Since we can't actually do a montage, I will tell instead of show. Basically, Adrienne showed the girls the basics of Judo and they did many practice sessions. However, Chrissy wasn't having much luck. She usually just ended up accidentally missing or kicking herself in the face.

"Ooh Chrissy, that's got to be one nasty fall." said Adrienne. "But don't worry, you'll get better eventually."

"Yeah, it's not your fault you're a slow learner and a klutz." Bridget laughed.

Chrissy started to get pretty irritated when everyone started chuckling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tim and Larry were on their way to the forest, while having a nice conversation.

"So uh, Tim, uh, Mr. Witchsmeller, how did you become such a science whiz?" asked Larry.

"Well funny you should, ask." said Tim. "My mother was a witch and my father was a mortal, so I had pretty limited skills. All of those other witches bullied me, so I made it my goal to get rid of those witches for all they did to me. I had an aardvark once to help me, but he got lost on some sort of island."

"Ah, a misfit, like me." said Larry.

"That reminds me, how did you end up like that and what's a guy like you doing with a nutcase like Nightingale?" asked Tim.

"Well, he saved my life several years ago and brought me back like this." said Larry. "But that's a story for another day. Right now, we need to focus on tracking down the Groove Squad."

"Of course." said Tim. "According to the GPS map, we should be getting to this, Groove Squad in about 3.4 miles."

"The boss is gonna love us for this." Larry cackled.

* * *

Back in the woods, Chrissy kept trying to get the Judo moves right, but every time, she kept screwing up.

"Ugh!" She grunted as she fell on her back.

"Chrissy, you've been doing this for a while, maybe you should take a break." Penny suggested.

"No, I have to do this!" Chrissy breathed heavily. "I have to win!"

"Gee, I've never seen her so frustrated." Bridget remarked.

"Neither have we." Ping and Mackenzie added.

"It's almost as if she's obsessed." Penny remarked.

Chrissy kept trying to master those moves, but kept failing.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed in fury. "I just can't do it! I can't! I can't!"

"Calm down, baby, you'll get it eventually with a little more practice." Adrienne tried to reason.

"If it wasn't for that stuck-up cow, Star, I'd beat her skinny butt back to wherever she came from!" Chrissy stomped her foot ever so hard. "If I still had my powers, I'd give her what for! I'd crush her, destroy her, AND MAKE HER PAY! I'd make them all pay!"

Chrissy started growling harder and suddenly, her eyes turned bloodshot and angry.

"What the heck?!" Her friends shouted.

Suddenly, Chrissy started going through some sort of hideous transformation. Her skin pigment started to become some sort of dark pink, her eye seclera turned green, her eye pupils turned up like vertical ovals, she grew to almost the size of a T-Rex, and her hair became all nappy and messed up. Chrissy was turned into a big, scary hulking monster.

Everyone looked at the now-monstrous Chrissy with

"I think practice session is over." Ping gulped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, looks like we've seen a new depth of Chrissy's powers! Stay tuned for what happens next!**


	5. The Incredible Chrissy

Chrissy was transformed into some sort of big, scary Hulk-like monster, right in front of Adrienne and the rest of squad.

"Adrienne, wh-wh-what happened to Chrissy?" Ping asked nervously.

Before Adrienne could reply, Hulk Chrissy roared and ran out of the woods.

"I guess that answer's that question." Bridget remarked.

Mac focused her eyes on Chrissy. "She's heading towards the city! We've got to follow her!"

"Right!" said Adrienne. "Come on, let's go!"

The girls hopped into the car and followed the giant footprints into the city.

* * *

Just at that exact time, Tim and Larry were almost to the woods.

"Okay," said Tim. "According to my tracking map, it seems that we are almost..."

All of a sudden, Chrissy's large monstrous foot stomped right on the car and the two fiends, flattening them like pancakes.

"...there." Tim meekly finished.

* * *

Chrissy stomped her way right into the city, ready to take vengeance on those who wronged her. At that same time, the others had been following her.

"What's going on, Adrienne? What happened to Chrissy?" asked Ping.

"Yeah, why did she change into that...thing?" Penny added.

"Well, this is just a theory on my part, but I think in addition to her super strength, she is able to transform into that monster." Adrienne deduced. "When Chrissy got angry, all that anger built up inside of her must've enhanced her powers and unleashed that beast."

"Just like the Hulk!" Mac exclaimed.

"So what do you propose we do about it?" asked Bridget.

"We need to find a way to calm her down before the army hunts her down or she destroys the city." Adrienne said.

Ping gasped. "Chrissy can't destroy the city! If she does, my house will be wrecked!"

"So how do we calm her down?" asked Mac.

"My dog once turned into a big, scary monster, but then I calmed him down when I got into his emotional core." Penny said. "Maybe the same thing will work on Chrissy."

"That's a good suggestion, Penny and it's crazy enough to work." said Adrienne. "Let's go!"

* * *

In the city, Chrissy was squashing and stomping every car, tree, and fire hydrant that got in her way. At that same time, the DNN crew was broadcasting their latest scoop.

"This is Amy Wellington reporting live from Downtown Bay City, where there is some sort of large, pinkish monster rampaging through the city." said the newscaster. "Citizens currently are-"

Just then, crowds of people ran over Amy in fear away from Hulk Chrissy, leaving the news anchor flat on the ground.

Amy picked her herself up, "Let's...not use that take."

She then fainted as soon as her cameraman cut off the camera.

* * *

Over at city hall, the mayor was watching the whole thing on TV, or least he was supposed to.

"Come on...stupid pigs..." He grunted as he played a video game.

Just then, his trusty assistant came by with some disturbing news.

"Mr. Mayor! We have a town emergency!" said his assistant.

"Of course we do." the mayor said apathetically. "Can you just shut up for one second? I'm trying to beat this level."

"You don't understand, sir! The whole city is under attack by some sort of monster!" said the assistant. "It appears it's damaging everything in sight!"

"Heh, we got insurance." the mayor shrugged.

"But sir!" the mayor's assistant pleaded. "This monster is-"

Just then, Chrissy's fist smashed into the window and knocked away the roof, petrifying the mayor and his aide.

"Get me the army and the chief of police..." the mayor said meekly. "As a well as some fresh underwear and pants..."

* * *

Hulk Chrissy rampaged through the city, roaring and wrecking everything in sight. Just then, the police and the army came to stop her.

The chief spoke into a megaphone. "Hey you! You with the hideous face! Stop this madness at once and turn yourself in!"

Chrissy turned around, confused. "Huh? What?"

"It's attacking! FIRE!" shouted General Wild Bill.

The police and the soldiers started blasting bullets and missiles right at Hulk Chrissy, who started grunting in pain. She started swatting them away like a swarm of bees.

"Attack the monster with everything we got!" Wild Bill added.

The cops and soldiers kept shooting at Chrissy, until she finally managed to get to them. She grabbed the tanks, cars, and jeeps and managed to throw them up into the air.

"RUN!" General Wild Bill shouted to the rest of the soldiers.

The army and the cops ran away for their lives.

"CHRISSY MAD! EVERYBODY MAKE CHRISSY MAD!" She shouted in a deep, scary voice. "CHRISSY SMASH EVERYONE!"

She jumped up into the air and stomped her feet so hard, that it caused a huge earthquake.

At that same time, the Groove Squad arrived to stop Chrissy.

"Chrissy, we're here to help you!" said Penny. "If you don't stop this madness, you'll wreck the whole city!"

Chrissy growled and roared at her friends, which blew them right into the trash can.

"Ew, I'm gonna need a long shower after this." Ping groaned.

"It's no use." said Mac. "As long as Chrissy is angry, there's no way of getting through to her."

"Then, there's only one other option..." Bridget tried to speak.

"That's right Bridget, we have to attack her with everything we have!" Penny exclaimed.

Bridget tried to speak. "Uh guys, that's not what I..."

"Bring it on, Groove Squad!" the other girls shouted.

They then ran to Chrissy to stop her little temper tantrum. Ping lifted Penny up into the air and started to fly around and around their monstrous friend.

Chrissy kept trying to swat them, but they were too fast for her.

"Okay Penny, try lifting up that tree to knock Chrissy out." Mac pointed to a tree.

"Okay!" Penny said as she used her brain to levitate the tree. "Here we go!"

Chrissy then grabbed the tree and threw right back at Penny, knocking her, Mac, and Ping down like bowling pins.

"It's no use, she's too strong." said Mackenzie. "As long as Chrissy is throwing her little tantrum, she'll destroy everything in sight."

"What do we do now, Bridget?" Penny turned to Bridget, then saw her friend wasn't around. "Bridget?"

"Chrissy, listen!" Bridget shouted. "You need to stop this madness."

"NO!" Chrissy roared. "CHRISSY MAD!"

"Listen Chrissy, I know you're frustrated and a little stressed, but just listen to me, it's okay." Bridget said softly. "We're here to help you."

"Huh?" Hulk Chrissy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you have been pushed around a lot this week and I'm sorry about that." Bridget put her hand on Chrissy's arm. "But feelings like frustration don't last that long and it helps when you tell the people you love about how you feel."

"Bridget's right, Chrissy." Mac agreed. "Everyone gets stressed and frustrated sometimes, but we've gotta let it go."

"Yeah, sometimes I get annoyed with my uncle, since he's a bumbling boob, but I've gotta learn to let it go." Penny added.

"Go ahead Chrissy, tell us how you truly feel." Ping gently finished.

Chrissy's eyes started to water up. "You all...hurted...my feelings...WAAAAAAAHHHH..."

"Yeah, just let out those tears, sweetie!" Bridget exclaimed.

Chrissy started crying her eyes out and breaking down like years of sadness built up inside of her couldn't take it anymore, which also managed to cause a bit of a windstorm.

"Quick! Hold onto something!" Penny screamed as she tried to block the wind.

The rest of Groove Squad grabbed onto some lamp posts while Chrissy continued to cry.

"That's right! Let those feelings out!" shouted Penny.

Chrissy continued crying until her cries died down and she was finally calm.

"Hey..." She sniffled. "Me feel good."

Just then, Chrissy shrunk down back to normal size, but with her clothes are raggedy and her hair all messed up.

"Huh? What?" She groaned.

"Chrissy!" the Groove Squad ran over to Chrissy and hugged her.

"What? What's going on? Are we still training?" She asked confused.

The girls chuckled and continued hugging their restored friend.

Just then, Adrienne came walking right towards the girls.

"Adrienne? What's going on? Why does it look like a twister came here?" Chrissy asked her cousin.

"Well ladies, it looks like we have a lot more on our hands than we think." Adrienne sighed. "Come on girls."

The girls went back into Adrienne's car while the police, news, and fire department arrived at the scene of the crime.

Little did our heroes realize that two dastardly figures were taking high resolution photos of the rampage and carnage right from the top of a nearby building. It was Tim and Larry, all covered in bandages and slings.

"Well Tim, it looks like we've got some new information on these Groove Squad kids." Larry said to his partner.

"Good, now we have to get this to Dr. Nightingale." Tim added. "After a rest."

The two bounty hunters then fainted right on their backs, drifting off to Slumberland.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, here comes the end of our Groove Squad story and our last Inspector Gadget story for a while. I am going on a bit of a hiatus and will be back with the series when I feel like it. Stay tuned for the end of the hiatus!**


End file.
